


A Scrooge at Hogwarts

by SSDSnape



Series: Yuletide Tales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bible Bashing, Christian!Hermione, Christianity Vs. Harry, Fifth Year, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Is Harry a pagan, Is Harry a true Half-Blood? or something more?, Is Harry an Atheist?, Pagan!Harry, Putting the Fear of Doubt in someone's mind, Using paganism as a front to simply have an argument with someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Harry Potter (a believer of the Old Ways?) becomes Scrooge at Christmas and due to this, is Hermione in for some Bashing for her Christian beliefs?</i> Will this be the end of their friendship? Or is it really happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scrooge at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble/snippet-like chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> _I have no intention of offending anybody - this is a work of fiction. I just wanted to see what would happen if you had a Pagan? Maybe an Atheist is more likely - take on a Christian in their beliefs._  
>  _~ SSD_

The Gryffindor Common Room was dimly lit and slighty pale-looking, dream-like even... It was almost empty except for two people, who were sitting by the dying embers in front of the fireplace. Hermione was sitting at one end of the sofa reading a book (nothing new there) while Harry was at the other end grumbling about this and that. 

 

'All those Prats on camels following yonder Star...' Harry grumbled. 'Huh, bet there was magic - Pureblood Wizard Magic, behind that! No mere muggle could pull that off!'  
'What is the matter with you this year, Harry?' Hermione cried. 'You've turned into a right Scrooge.'  
'Perhaps I want to be a Scrooge this year, Hermione. Did I ever tell you that I read that fabulous piece of complete fiction known as the Bible? As if anyone was around back then to tell you how Genesis and Exodus was. Best piece of fiction I've ever read.' 

 

'To you, maybe. But to others it's not.' Hermione replied raising a brow as though to tell Harry that he couldn't possibly win this argument (if it was one). 

 

But Harry didn't answer as he either didn't have an answer to give, or it was because he had one, but chose not to voice it... yet...  
'Why would you say that the Bible is a work of fiction?' Hermione ventured after a few minutes of silence. 

 

'It's not just me - there are others out there that disagree on it.' Harry replied. 'But for me its the whole Virgin Birth thing - as well as the fact that it was the Christians who destroyed the _Old Ways_ , i.e. Paganism in the world. They took Christ's birth (who was born in mid-February, did you know? and dumped it on top of the pre-existing Pagan Winter Solstice (the day of the shortest day and the longest night) or the Celtic New Year. Plus, there is no way that a mere _Muggle_ woman can be given the power - by, in my opinion a fictional Deity - to have an _Immaculate Conception_. I-' 

 

'I beg you pardon, Harry,' Hermione replied as she slammed her book shut and stood up, 'but you have no-idea what you're talking about! Of course Mary was a muggle!'  
'Are you sure about that?'  
'I-' 

 

'Have I put the beginnings of doubt into your head?' Harry went on with a slight gleam in his green eyes.


End file.
